In the modern industrial society, because of excessively seeking for physical enjoyment, people may feel empty in mind, and body and mind may not be in a state of equilibrium. Therefore, outdoor activities such as outing and traveling etc., are very invited by the people. While having an outdoor activity, people may prepare barbecue and some other foods to eat. More particularly, barbecue has become a fad of the time in North American and European countries. Traditionally, people may lay bricks and stones for setting a frame to roast meat. However, this traditional method can only roast a small amount of meat at a time and may cause pollution while burning. And more particularly, it is difficult to build a fire. Therefore, several kinds of baking ovens have been created to serve the people. Among the baking ovens, the old kinds of fixed type which are heavy and not convenient for carriage and storage can never satisfy the consumers. Instead, the collapsible type which is light in weight, convenient for carriage and storage, and applicable for either indoor or outdoor use is preferably more acceptable to consumers. However, not all collapsible baking ovens can satisfy consumers' requirement. Since the time is changed and the living standard has been improving, people may require a baking oven which is practical, portable, and collapsible. Although the baking ovens of collapsible type can minimize space occupation when collapsed, they may have to be placed on the ground for use. While in application, people may have to squat to roast meat. After long time of squatting people may feel uncomfortable. Further, while roasting, some seasonings may be prepared at the side of the oven for ready use. However, regular baking ovens are not equipped with table plate or frame stand or the like for allocation of seasonings. Therefore the seasonings may have to be placed on the ground. Since the ground may be uneven, the seasonings that are placed on the ground may be easy to fall. For big baking ovens, people may have to prepare an additional table plate for placing seasonings and some other articles. This is really embarrassing to carry such a table plate. Therefore, these single purpose baking ovens can not fully satisfy the consumers. Although there are some kind of baking ovens comprising stand frames, such stand frames are of independent type and have to be carried separately. While using such said stand frame to set up baking oven, it will be unstable if no additional reinforcing table plate is used. If a table plate is used, it must be separately carried. In order to meet the requirement for a baking oven which is practical in use and convenient for carriage and storage, the present portable trolley barbecue is thus created to satisfy consumers.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a portable trolley barbecue, wherein an expansion frame is bilaterally arranged at both sides of the oven to lock up a cover plate with the base of the oven, which may be pulled outward to form a handle for hands to push and pull, or for respective table plate to place thereon, so as to fully utilize the component parts and to provide additional space for use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable trolley barbecue wherein a cover plate is provided to cover the base of the oven, which can also be connected with the four stands of the trolley barbecue to stabilize the whole assembly and to provide additional space for arrangement of certain articles thereon.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a portable trolley barbecue, which may be set up to provide wheels so as to form a trolley for push and pull, and which may be collapsed into a rectangular parallelepiped configuration to minimize the space for easy carriage and storage.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be fully understood from the following description considered in connection with the accompanying drawings which illustrate the best mode for practicing the present invention.